


【授翻】What We Have Become/我们所成为的

by all_all



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Broken Sam, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Master/Pet, Top Dean, Wall Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_all/pseuds/all_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个故事设定在未来，彼时恶魔Dean已经彻底打【玩】破【坏】了他的宠物，这就是他们后来的样子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】What We Have Become/我们所成为的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Have Become](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098311) by [ShadowBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit). 



Sam成为Dean的宠物已经有好几个月，将近一年了。那个男人，那个恶魔，对Sam做了很多事情，穷尽了所有的手段来宣告对他的Sammy的主权，来打碎他。

一段时间以后，他成功了。

伸展双腿坐在沙发里，Dean对Sam招了招手，Sam的脖子上戴着一个黑色的皮质项圈，上面拴着一根皮带。除了那个紧紧包裹在他脖子上的项圈，他什么都没穿。Dean注意到他的小弟弟眼睛里的崇拜，满意地笑了起来。

就是这个表情，意味着Sam已经彻底地、完全地崩溃、空白。

Dean拉紧皮带，把他的兄弟的脸拉近自己隔着衣物的阴茎，听见Sam发出一声压抑的呜咽，他感受到一阵令人颤栗的快感。Dean什么都不用说，Sam已经被他训练得足够乖巧，知道该怎么做。恶魔得意地注视着他的宠物用牙齿解开他的拉链，拉出他的内裤。然后Sam用手把Dean半硬的阴茎拿出来，准备立刻开始工作，让他亲爱的哥哥完全硬起来。

Dean注意到他的宠物用尽了每一个他知道这个恶魔喜欢的技巧，舔舐着他最敏感的地方，轻轻地吮吸着根部，用舌头旋转包裹着龟头，绕着Dean的性器呻吟着。不时地用牙齿恰到好处地挑逗。Sam终于把他全部吞入，放松喉咙准备为他的哥哥做深喉。恶魔拉紧皮带把他宠物的头拉近到他满意的程度，让他彻底吞入自己搏动着的阴茎。他向前挺动胯部，无视Sam努力放松包裹着硕大的阴茎的喉咙是发出的细小的呕声，狠狠操进他的嘴里。长长的几分钟之后，Dean拉开Sam的头，他的小宠物因为失去嘴里的阴茎而呻吟着，还没有来得及求问是不是自己做错了什么，就被皮带拉着站了起来，几乎被勒到窒息。

“来我的腿上。”Dean命令。Sam立刻驯服地爬到Dean的大腿上，把自己的小洞对准他哥哥的阴茎，慢慢地坐下去。Dean在早上的时候已经操过了他的宠物，Sam并不需要多余的准备。被他的Sammy紧紧包裹，感受着他屁股里的湿热，看着Sam贪婪的小穴如何吞下他，是Dean最美妙的享受，他需要花费很大的自制力才能不立刻就把他操翻。他紧紧抓住Sam的腰，指甲陷进他的皮肤，克制着狠狠操进在已经他身上呻吟得一塌糊涂的Sam身体里的冲动。他的宠物喘息着，阴茎硬得像石头一样，如果没有那紧扣在他哭泣的硬挺上的阴茎环，仅仅是Dean在他里面的感受就足以让他高潮了。他哭求着，却不敢动，只能等待着他兄弟的命令，他已经学会了不要自作主张——以一种残酷的方式。

“现在。”只需要这一个词，Dean就发出了一声舒爽的叹息——Sam呻吟着，像个欲求不满的妓女一样骑在他上面激烈地动作。Dean的指甲在前猎人身侧陷得更深，直到Sam开始流血却依旧浑不在意，Dean不再静止不动，开始猛烈地撞击着Sam的屁股，狠狠地插进他的后穴。

Sam紧紧抓着Dean的肩膀，就像那是他唯一的浮木，他激烈地上下扭动着，用他紧致的屁股压榨着他哥哥巨大的阴茎，让恶魔逐渐疯狂，失控。Dean站了起来，Sam立刻用腿环住了Dean的腰，手抱住了他的脖子，在他的耳边呻吟哭泣，舔咬他的耳垂。Dean发出一声野蛮的掠夺的低吼，猛地把Sam贯到墙上，快速粗暴地操弄着他，每一下都狠狠撞在他的前列腺上。不过几下顶弄之后，他的宠物就开始哀泣尖叫着抓挠他的后背，像个淫贱的小母狗一样乞求着。

“Dean，Sir！求您了！让我高潮，Sir，求您了求您求您！”他哀求着抽泣着，向前向后迎合着Dean的每一次撞击，将湿漉漉的吻印在他所能触碰到的他的拥有者的任何地方。Dean叹息一声，轻轻地笑了，他缓慢地、极为缓慢地摘掉Sam硬的发疼、不断流着前液的阴茎上的环。Sam立刻尖叫着Dean的名字达到了极致的高潮，没有经过任何触碰，精液全部射在了他和Dean的胸腹上。恶魔不久也达到了顶点，他沉浸在高潮里，狠狠地射进他淫荡的宠物身体里，用他滚烫的精华填满了Sam的小洞。

他们就那样待了一会儿，喘息着，难以置信地精疲力竭。好吧，Sam是精疲力尽的那个，而Dean很明显已经可以再来一轮了，毕竟他是个精力无限的恶魔。他从他啜泣着的宠物的身体里滑出来，让他落到地板上平复自己的呼吸。Dean从那儿消失了，片刻后手里拿着一个湿毛巾再次出现，开始彻底地清理他他自己和Sam。

他给了他的宠物一杯水和一根蛋白棒，让他放松一下，然后他拉了拉皮带，Sam立刻挣扎着站了起来，准备好实现Dean的任何想法。  
仅仅是想到这样拥有Sam，如此彻底地，就可以让Dean高潮。

“Sam，告诉我你是我的什么人。”Dean命令，嘴角挑起一丝慵懒的笑。Sam向下看了一下，很快迎向Dean的视线。

“我是您的宠物，一直、永远只是您的。我会服从您的任何命令、在任何时候。我是个欲求不满的婊子，您一个人的，Sir，我心爱的哥哥和拥有者。”Sam用毫无感情的语调回答，就像他只是在陈述事实，实际上从某种程度上，是的。Dean爱极了Sam的顺从，这个恶魔享受着拥有一个如此破碎却完美的玩具的每一秒，然而Dean，真正的Dean，只能在恶魔允许时出现那么短短的一瞬的Dean却处在哭泣的边缘。眼睁睁看着他珍贵的小弟弟、他发誓要保护的人，被他亲手、一点点摧毁到崩溃破碎——他永远都不会原谅自己，现在不会，永远不会。他没有办法看着这样的Sam，他做不到，所以他立刻躲藏到恶魔Dean的身后，他无法面对这样的真相：他亲手，用比死亡更可怕的方式杀死了他的Sammy。

“好男孩。Sammy，多么乖巧，我顺从的小宠物。我为你自豪。”Dean夸奖他的小弟弟，拍拍他的头，笑着感受到Sam倾身追随着他的触碰。

至于Sam，他此时大脑一片空白。他爱他的兄弟，他可以为他做任何事。他一直都是这么想的，即使是现在，即使因为某种原因，这种想法似乎大错特错。他不记得为什么。他为了他的兄弟而活，为了他的兄弟而呼吸。在内心深处的某个地方，Sam知道他和他的兄弟并不一直都是这样的，知道真正的Dean Winchester和Sam Winchester是猎人，是兄弟，是相连的，是灵魂伴侣。但是不是这样的，从来都不是。然而，那所有的一切似乎都太遥远了，就像一个遥不可及、难以触碰的梦，拴在他脖子上的、他灵魂上的皮带永远都不会让他探出身去抓住那种生活残留的痕迹。这就是他现在拥有的一切了——用任何能用的方式取悦他的哥哥，这很好。一切都很好，即使他在流血，但那是为了他的兄弟，他的眼泪也是为了他的兄弟，他的整个存在都被他的兄弟、他的所有者，被Dean彻底拥有。这感觉是对的。

即使有时，在夜里，当他独自蜷缩在冰冷的床上时，他会在哭泣中入睡。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 看的时候最后一句直接虐瞎我TAT。
> 
> 这篇是一个系列中的一篇，那个系列叫《人间地狱》（hell on earth），我只翻了这一篇，感兴趣的话过去看原文吧都蛮……酸爽的orz。去点个赞留个评什么的~


End file.
